Sábanas negras
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien así? Y que sientes cuando él se enamora de ti y hace que todos tus sueós se cumplan, sientes miedo...


**Sábanas negras**

Maldigo el día en que te conocí. Aquella mañana lluviosa en la que tus ojos me cautivaron, maldigo todo lo que provenga de ti, todo lo que no puedo descifrar. Y por más que lo odio, no puedo más que quererte. No puedo más que estar feliz, hoy, esta noche. Y parece todo perfecto, como si una escalera de cristal me llevara hasta el cielo. Como si ya nada pudiera estar mal, ya nada más cambiara mi vida. Pero sé, que por más que lo desee con todo mi ser, nunca será perfecto.

Si tan solo una mirada lograra cambiar todo. Y una frase sin palabras formaran el sendero que necesito… pero no… entonces lo único que puedo hacer es odiar. Odiar cada una de las veces que me he sentido bien a tu lado, cada una de las palabras que me has regalado…

Y comienza nuevamente, porque por más que deseo no puedo evitarlo… que tu mano recorra mi espalda, que forme el cause perfecto a tus dedos, como tantas veces, como esta noche. Y hoy, más que nunca tengo miedo, porque puede ser la última, la definitiva… y esta noche deseo que sea eterna… mientras sabes lo que haces, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Y parece insólito, que estés a mi lado, callando mis labios con tu boca, y yo pensando esto. Sin poder liberarme del futuro, sabiendo lo que sucederá. Y ese beso que es infinito, esos labios que me conocen tan bien. Tus manos continúan su recorrido, y siento cómo mi ropa queda atrás. Y tantas veces ha sucedido, contigo, solo contigo, pero es ésta la que temo.

Y el placer que se mezcla con la tristeza que siento en mi interior, que desembocan en un suspiro demasiado profundo, que es callado por tus labios que se encuentran depositados en los míos, y una lágrima que casi no percibes. Mi corazón acelerado, al mismo tiempo que el tuyo.

Y por más que lo tema, lo necesito, necesito ese contacto entre nosotros. Hacer el amor una vez más contigo, solo contigo… deseando que no sea la última.

Ya te perdí una vez, y Dios sabe cuánto sufrí, cuantas lágrimas y gemidos de puro dolor abandonaron mis ojos y labios para morir en oscuros rincones de Hogwarts. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Harry lo necesitaba así… y demasiado riesgo corríamos si alguien sospechara.

Pero ya entonces mi corazón era tuyo, ya desde el momento que vi tus ojos azules, desde el maldito momento que te conocí, Sirius Black, has logrado que te necesite, te has transformado en mi adictivo.

Y somos uno. Y nuestros gemidos de puro placer mueren en el silencio de esta casa. Nuestros cuerpos juntos, sintiendo el calor mutuo. Y escucho un suspiro, que deja un suave 'te amo' en el aire. Me siento reconfortada, como no decirlo, si cada vez que lo has dicho, he caído a tus pies. La fantástica Hermione Granger, a los pies de un hombre que le dice 'te amo'. Nunca nadie lo hubiera creído.

Pero cada una de las palabras que me dices, se que no mientes, lo puedo sentir.

Caes a mi lado, tu cuerpo cansado, casi dormido. Y con mis dedos comienzo a acariciar suavemente tu rostro, a jugar con tus mechones de cabello negro. Y no es necesario hablar, solo la sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro basta. Y es en estos momentos en los que siento ganas de salir a gritar que te amo, que eres el hombre de mi vida, y no importa lo tonto que eso sonaría saliendo de mis labios, no me importaría las críticas que recibiera, nada me importaría lo suficiente si tu estuvieras a mi lado.

Pero lo hemos hablado, miles de veces, hemos decidido, en un acuerdo mutuo callar, para evitar problemas, para no lastimar a nadie.

Y nos conformamos con unas horas de soledad, nos conformamos con eso. Con ser dos almas solitarias que año tras año buscan el camino para estar juntas. Cambiar el infierno por el cielo a cada día.

Una sonrisa de picardía atraviesa tu rostro, es que ya no es como antes, ya no es como la primera vez, con mis diecisiete años, y tu un hombre. Ya no, esos miedos nos dejaron atrás. Tu sonrisa ahora se debe a la situación. Es arriesgado, siempre lo fue, pero así no gusta… así nos conformamos.

Te levantas con cuidado, colocándote encima de mi cuerpo desnudo, sólo para mirarme a los ojos, solo para ver ese brillo que tú has dejado. Y con cuidado bajas tu mirada, y ya no me inhibo, ya no. Solo puedo sentirme bien. Solo puedo estar feliz a pesar de la opresión que hay en mi pecho. Esta saliendo el sol, y como todas las noches, se acerca el final, se que terminará.

Pero hoy, hoy es diferente, hoy te vas, y no sé si volverás por mucho tiempo. Una misión, algo complicado, que tu elegiste, lo sé, por Harry, por mi… pero te arriesgas, demasiado…

Y tengo miedo, demasiado miedo a perderte, a perderme a mi misma si no estás, es tan complicado.

Y con un beso cierras mis ojos, no quiero dormir, no quiero, porque tengo miedo de despertar demasiado tarde, tarde para verte nuevamente antes de que partas. Se que si me duermo, no estarás cuando despierte. Porque no te gusta verme llorar, lo odias. Pero va a ser inevitable.

.- Te amo, lo sabes bien…

Me dices casi en susurro, rozando tus labios con los míos, y yo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, te contesto con un beso, uno de esos que tanto te gustan, inocentes, los llamas tu, casi tímidos. Aunque bien sabemos que hace mucho que tímida no soy, y menos contigo…

Con una lentitud inimaginable, me vas dejando… te vas levantando de la cama para partir, para dejarme sola… una vez más.

Y no puedo evitar hipnotizarme con cada uno de tus movimientos lentos mientras te vistes, con los delicados rayos de sol que se filtran por los vidrios sucios de esta casa, haciendo que tu cabello brille de forma inigualable, jugando, casi, con las partículas de polvo que revolotean a tu alrededor.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, nunca me gustó la poesía… nunca hasta que te conocí. Yo fingía ser una mujer de hielo, la reina del frío… pero tú eras mi fuego mortal, derribaste mi fortaleza con tan solo una mirada de tus ojos grises, profundos.

Y como cada día, luego de vestirte, te acercas a mi nuevamente y me besas, como si fuera la última vez…

Caminas hasta la puerta, pero allí quedas, mirándome por unos segundos. Y con un movimiento rápido sacas tu varita y en tu mano aparece un paquete diminuto…

Caminas hasta mi lado nuevamente, te agachas a la altura de mis ojos, sosteniendo la mirada mientras intentas desenvolver el paquete. Mantienes la mirada, seria, casi intimidándome. Pero el momento se rompe con una carcajada estruendosa de mi parte, debido a que llevas rato tratando en vano de quitar el papel, y consigues que la cajita termine estrellándose contra el piso.

No podemos evitar reírnos ambos. Pero en tu encaprichado intento de que sea un momento serio, recobras la compostura, con una sonrisa reprimida en tus labios y recoges el paquete quitándole por fin el envoltorio.

Y es en este momento cuando no puedo creer lo que veo. Dos anillos, preciosos a mi parecer. Sobre un terciopelo negro. Y comienzo a reír, de los nervios quizá… de la emoción, o de miedo a lo que venga después.

Pero te limitas a mirarme, a colocar un suave beso sobre mi frente y a tomar mi mano, colocas uno de los anillos extendiéndome el otro para que haga lo mismo contigo, supongo. Lo tomo en mis dedos, temblando y lo coloco en tu mano. Y sin más palabras, como si con eso ya estuvieras satisfecho, te vas a paso rápido hasta la puerta.

Mi mirada te sigue atónita, apenas logro susurrar un adiós antes de que cierres la puerta tras de ti. Aún no caigo en la realidad, no logro comprender que ha sido todo esto. Pero una alegría inmensa recorre mi cuerpo, como si con este anillo pudiera cambiar el futuro… como si todo estuviera bien por siempre.

Y entonces abres la puerta de golpe, asomando tu cabeza con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

.- Me casaré contigo, Hermione Granger. Será lo primero que haga al regresar

Y corro a tus brazos, enredada en la sábana negra de la cama, y me prendo de tu cuello. Te beso, te beso con amor, con todo el amor que tengo dentro y que necesita salir.

Nos separamos, definitiva esta vez, te volteas y te vas. Logro verte marchar a través del pasillo.

Y siento, y sé… lo difícil que será volver a verte…

Y temo… que suceda lo peor.

Pero soy feliz, solo por esto…

Y creo que puedo cambiar el cielo por el infierno, por una vez más.

_Lucy Diamonds._

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


End file.
